My Duckie
by Kelly123
Summary: Molly Ringwald can teach you a lot about love, even at Black Hole High. ONESHOT


_Hello internets! Okay, this is my first non-Degrassi fic so i'm sorry if it sucks... I tried! I'm not a regular viewer of strange days, so sorry if i don't have all my facts right! The other characters annoy me, but i really like a particular 'ship the show features and thought this darling little couple deserved a fic. AU, conclusions never happened and Josie didn't vanish._

_Re-vamped as of 6/5/2010! I love the idea still, but my writing left much to be desired so I did a little spring cleaning!  
_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"And...we're done." Josie Trent drawled with finality, her already sarcastic tone dripping with boredom.

Thoroughly. Unimpressed.

Extricating her arm from holding up her (rather heavy) head, she held it out in front of her and with a single click of the remote she banished a quite dapper-looking Jon Cryer into the depths of the small black screen that held him. She felt bad for the guy, but not enough to bear the film a moment more. The movie thing just wasn't cutting it for her tonight, at least, not this particular movie. If she had been the one in charge of tonight's activities she was certain there would have been a little more action and violence in the mix and a little less pink. A lot less pink, actually. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed to watch such a chick flick with her roommate for girl's night in, the name alone should have told her that this was a bad idea. But it was one of the few John Hughes movies she hadn't seen, and she did have a soft spot for 1980's teen flicks...after all, who didn't?

Plus, it was one of Corrine's favorites, and she could be more than a little bossy at times.

"Josie, what are you doing!" Corrine Baxter scolded with her typical motherly outrage/concern. Lifting herself up onto her elbows, she glared at her roommate from her side of the bed while Josie smiled back serenely (and maybe a little bit snidely, too). The two girls were lounging comfortably on their stomachs stretched across Corrine's bed, with Marshall's portable DVD player propped up on the nightstand and an almost empty bowl of popcorn nestled between them. The bowl teetered precariously with Corrine's movement, threatening to spill and ruin the order that reigned on her side of the room. "Turn that back on right now, it isn't even over yet! You can't just stop a movie five minutes from the end!"

Josie pulled herself up into a sitting position and folded her legs in front of her, Indian-style so she could plop the bowl into her lap. Still holding the remote securely in one hand, she filled the other with a fistful of delicious popcorn. "Sure you can," the petite girl replied, eyes wide with solemnity and with the tone of voice one would use for explaining something to a toddler. "You can stop it five...ten...or even thirty minutes from the end! I would have thought a smarty-pants like you already knew that! You see, all you have to do is push this big ole off button here." She popped a few kernels in her mouth. "Say it with me now, O-F-F."

She smiled big, she knew Corrine hated it when she talked with her mouth full.

Corrine hated it when Josie talked with her mouth full! Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the pillow she was resting on and used it to pop the cocky little redhead squarely in the face. The shock from the (painless but) unexpected blow caused Josie to temporarily loosen her grip on the remote control, presenting a perfect situation for her companion. Snatching the coveted clicker from her, Corrine did indeed push the power button Josie had taunted her with...but for 'O-N' purposes rather than 'O-F-F.' A flick of her finger allowed her to resume the film all the while sticking out her tongue triumphantly. After all, Corrine was supposed to be the patronizing one here.

"AHHH!" Josie exclaimed, her eyes wide with outrage. The bowl of wobbled in her lap from the force of the pillow's impact, a mess of buttery goodness threatening to spill over the edge and sully Corrine's starched sheets with salt and grease. Josie had half a mind to dump the thing over and teach her roommate a thing or two about consequences. "Watch it woman, you're playing with fire here!"

The other girl frowned, her brown creasing in concern as she eyed the bright plastic bowl. "It's a good movie, just give it a chance. And give me that popcorn!"

Rolling her eyes, Josie handed over the bowl after stuffing her mouth with another fistful. "Whatever, I gave it a chance, and it used that chance to suck the meaning out of a hour and a half of my life that I can never get back.

"Melodramatic much?" Corrine replied, standing to dump the last of the corn into the trash and setting the bowl on her dresser.

"Not even a little!" Grabbing the offending pillow, she flopped over onto her back and stuffed it under her head. "I mean, could the writers have chosen a more stereotypical and bland storyline? Andie, a family-friendly, funky gal from the wrong side of the tracks has the hots for a guy way out of her league. Enter Blane, said guy and your usual douche; preppy, rich and spineless. But imagine that, despite their class differences he finds himself inexplicably drawn to her as well! Star-crossed lovers, now that's an original idea! And if that wasn't bad enough, in the process the stupid writer totally overlook the only interesting character in this whole mess, Andie's nerdy and completely love-struck best bud Duckie. I mean, come on, Blane left her high and dry on prom night, and guess who shows up? Yep, Duckie! Seriously, that boy would have done anything to make Andie happy, and yet she just up and forgives Mr. "I've got daddy issues" and they go riding off into the 80's sunset together! Sheesh, what were these people smoking when they thought this up for pete's sake! I mean, Blane? What kind of a name is _Blane _anyway?"

As Josie wound down her heartfelt spiel she could feel Corrine's eyes trained on her. Turning onto her side to face the curly-headed girl who had perched on the edge of the bed, she found her roommate was looking at her tauntingly with a bemused smile on her face. Smiling was not the response Josie was going for.

Corrine cocked her head to side and tapped her chin lightly with one finger. "Hmm...now tell me, how do you really feel?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said warily, narrowing her eyes. This is the part where Corrine was supposed to reprimand her, tell her she was totally off base and then provide expert examples of who, what, when, where and why her argument was invalid. But she wasn't, she was just sitting there with that freaky-looking smirk on her face. Josie was supposed to be the one who smirked, and she didn't like the switcharoo one bit.

The end credits now rolling and synthesized pop wafting through the air, Corrine rose from her bed and walked over to her nightstand. Turning "Pretty in Pink" off and returning the DVD to its case, she kept her back to Josie. When she finally turned back around her smile had grown and her eyes had taken on a mischievous glint.

"Did you hear a word you just said Josie?"

Exasperatedly, Josie rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, "Uh, yeah, I said 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!' Geez woman, you look like the stinkin' Cheshire cat! Mind telling me just exactly what's up?"

Corrine gave a gentle laugh and sat back down next to her roommate's reclining form. "No,no, not that! I meant did you really just ask me why the quirky redhead chose the poor little rich boy over her dorky best friend with a not-so-secret crush on her?"

"Well yeah, I did but..." Josie began, but her usually confident tone quickly tapered off as what Corrine had just said fully began to sink in. Oh God.

"Oh God!" She screeched, bolting upright. Her jaw dropped and her heart began to pound. Boy...crush...rich...OH NO! Leaping off the bed she whirled around to face her infuriatingly calm friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Corrine answered, feigning innocence.

"What! You know what! You've known what for probably ever and haven't told me that Lucas is my Duckie!"

But Corrine's grin had suddenly vanished and was temporarily replaced with a look of horror as he eyes focused on a point beyond Josie. The expression, however, was fleeting, and soon she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Josie cocked an eyebrow warily at her as her usually composed roommate convulsed with giggles and struggled to make herself heard.

"P-P-Priceless!" She finally managed to choke out.

"Excuse me? Corrine, what is so incredibly hilarious about my newfound Lucas revelation? This is not funny, it's serious, and btw, I'm more than a little bit upset with you for keeping this a secret from me. I mean, I've had to listen to you drone on and on about completely useless topics that you felt the need to make known to me, and yet this vital piece of information you decide to keep quiet about. Crimony, HE is MY Duckie! Do you have any idea what this means?"

But despite the fact that Corrine still could not speak, at least not comprehensively, a noise other than her chuckles met with Josie's ears.

A wheeze. A gasping, asthmatic sort of intake of breath. Most likely in surprise...or more like, definitely in complete stupefication.

Still in a bit of a stupor herself, Josie could not comprehend the familiar sound and spun on her heel towards the door to discover its source.

"I-I-I'm your what?" Came a halting voice from their doorway. In all his dorky, duckie glory, stood one very bewildered, very embarrassed, and very red Lucas Randall. The shaggy-haired, glasses-wearing boy had simply come over to collect Marshall's DVD player when he had unwittingly stumbled onto this earth-quaking bit of information. Or rather, it seemed to be quite important, at least to Josie. He wasn't exactly sure what a "duckie" was, but she seemed to be terrified of it, and that most definitely was not a good thing. He could not recall her ever being afraid of water fowl, especially ducklings, but he couldn't think of another explanation. He was completely and utterly shell-shocked, this couldn't be good news.

Still unable to breathe easily, Corrine pulled herself together enough to stumble out of the room, gasping, "I'll leave you two alone" before shutting the door behind her. And then they were...alone. Neither spoke, and the silence was more than a little nerve-wracking... at least for Lucas who stood there stupidly, gaping and turning a deeper shade of crimson than thought to be humanly possible by the minute. The tiny detail seemed to escape Josie though, who remained lost in her own little world, staring in a kind of wonderment as though regarding the boy for the very first time.

"I'm, umm...You said...What I mean-well, I...ummm." Lucas stammered out with his typical school-boy finesse before giving up and turning his gaze downward to his shoes. After noticing his intense need for new shoelaces, and wondering if being a "duckie" meant that Josie regarded him as a baby bird who followed her around pathetically, he had finally summoned up the courage to give completing a full sentence a second try and was beginning to lift his head when she finally spoke.

"Why do you look so scared?" She implored, and he was taken aback to find how much ground she had closed between the two of them. Taking hold of his chin with her thumb and index finger she adjusted his view so that their gaze finally met. Her eyes were soft and warm and filled with an inexplicable happiness. This only served to terrify him more.

"Duckie?" He whispered, his jaw starting to tremble as her hand moved from his chin up to his cheek, before finally wrapping around to the back of his neck where her fingers tangled in his hair. They had never been this close to one another before, actually, he had never been this close to _any_ girl before, and still he had no idea why this was happening! She didn't say anything, only smiled and used thing new leverage to pull him down to her level. Once there, she closed her eyes and softly kissed the tip of his nose, resting her forehead against his when she was finished.

He didn't know how long they stood like that, but it was long enough that his back was aching from his awkward hunched over position. However, the pains in his back were the least of his concerns as long as he has Josie Trent snuggled up to him, her breathing coming in and out softly in rhythm with his own. He would have stood like that forever if she hadn't finally pulled away, gazing up at him with a huge smile that had took up her entire face while he straightened up and looked down at her with an expression equally goofy. Slipping her arms around his waist, she asked-

"Hey Luke, you wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

_And that's all folks! I would really appreciate reviews, the good, the bad, and the ugly!_


End file.
